Light Up The Sky
by marauder-xx
Summary: James had grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers fiercely. She was slightly shocked at this but answered his kiss with equal ferocity. James was so surprised at this he dropped his wand and Snape fell to the ground with a thud. R
1. Snape's Worst Memory

He was her best friend. Her first best friend, and she'd never forget it. He was her first real friend. Sure, she had friends at school, but it was always just her and her sister, and to be completely honest, her sister wasn't the greatest person to be around.

Then she met him. He wasn't her knight in shining armor, but he was as good as. He introduced her to a world of magic, her fairytale land with mountains, lakes, valleys. He showed unmistakable signs of being neglected, but he didn't seem to care, and if he was happy so was she.

Finally she went to her fairytale land, she was seperated from her best friend, but she still saw him. It was like he wasn't gone. There was always James Potter, though. Why did he have to be so mean? It all happened that one day. Her worst memory.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted. "What'd he ever do to you"  
"It's more the fact he exsists if you know what I mean." James replied.  
Lily was not amused. "Let him down!" she shouted getting closer to James, as if that would help.  
"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like you!" Snape shouted.  
Lily turned away from James and looked at Snape, other than the fact she raised her eyebrow she seemed undeterred by his statement.  
"Apologize to Evans!" James shouted.  
"He doesn't need to apologize to me, " Lily said cooly. "I just won't bother in the future"  
"Yes he does!" said James, "It's horrible for him to call you that!" James met Lily's eyes and he suddenly had an idea, Snape was still hanging in the air.  
He turned back to Snape and sneered. "No, you're right Evans, " he said, "Snape doesn't need to apologize. Maybe we need to remind him who you are"  
Lily had to think through what James was saying exactly, but before she could, James had grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers fiercly. She was slightly shocked at this but answered his kiss with equal ferocity. James was so surprised at this he dropped his wand and Snape fell to the ground with a thud, but James and Lily didn't seem to notice. Sirius grabbed James' wand so Snape wouldn't take it, but there was no need. No matter how hard Snape tried to keep it in, he couldn't he let out a huge sob that broke Lily back to reality and ran the other way. Lily pushed away from James and ran after Snape.  
"Sev! Sev! Come back!" she called, but he didn't look back. "Evans!" James called.  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted and ran after Snape again.  
Sirius walked over to James, smirking. James didn't seem to register he was there until he moved again. He glanced over and said, "What does she see in him?" James asked.  
"I don't think she likes him, mate. They're just friends." Sirius replied.  
James looked at him unbelivably. "It's the other way around for Snape." Sirius said quickly, defending himself.  
James looked back to the spot Lily dissapeared.

xxx.

"Sev!" Lily called again, she knew he was here somewhere.  
"Go away." a voice called. Snape's voice was muffled. He was obviously trying to hide the fact he was crying.  
"I'm not leaving 'til you come out." Lily said.  
Snape walked out from behind a statue. His eyes red and tear tracks down his face. Lily felt terrible. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded angrily, wiping his eyes. "What'd you call me Mudblood for?" she shot back.  
Snape was silent then said, "So was that all it was? Revenge"  
Lily knew he was worried about this. "I dunno." she said calmly.  
"Evans!" came James voice again.  
"Go ahead, go. Go snuggle up with him in the common room, don't even worry about me." said Snape nastily. "Maybe I will." Lily replied, turning around and walking staight into James. She looked up at him, and he smiled.  
"You should watch where you're going, Evans." She blushed and James turned to Snape. "What're you dirtying up the hallway for?" he demanded. Snape gave him a look of utmost loathing and walked away.

* * *

**The title is from the song "Light up the Sky" by Yellowcard. **

**I think it fits for the Lily/Snape and Lily/James relationships.**

_**Let me light up the sky, Light it up for you**_

_**Let me tell you why I would die for you**_

**You should listen to it, it's good. Anyways, R&R.**

* * *


	2. Accusations

That night in the common room, everyone seemed to know that James and Lily had kissed and Snape was in pieces about it. Even the people who weren't there to witness it. Lily was doing exactly what Snape didn't want her to do, and she knew it. It gave her a feeling of rebelliousness. She normally did what Snape asked her to do, not what he didn't want her to do. She was too scared of losing him as a friend, but since he called her that name, that horrible name, she wanted nothing more than to make him mad.

Lily was snuggled up to James in the common room, Sirius was on her other side talking to Lupin and Peter was on the floor looking oddly out of place. Sirius kept smirking at her which gave her the feeling that him and Lupin were talking about her. She didn't like this so she took out her wand stealthly, so none of them would see, however when she raised it James whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?" he breathed.  
"Trying to figure out what color to turn Sirius' hair." she whispered back.  
"Why"

"He's talking about me. It's rather annoying."

"Ah." James looked at Sirius and said "Hey Sirius. What are you talking about?"  
At the sound of his name, Sirius was still, like a dog who heard a noise, and then he turned to James.  
"Nothing interesting. Why?"  
"Something tells me it's about Lily."  
Sirius shook his head. "Snape."  
Lily was oddly still she looked at Sirius and said, "What about him?"  
"He's a git." said Sirius casually.  
James felt this might upset Lily but on the contrary she laughed.  
"I'm going to bed." she said.  
"This early?" James asked.  
"Before all the girls get up there and question me."

"Oh."

With that, Lily swept up the stairs to the girls dormitory. James turned to Sirius.

"What where you really talking about?"  
"Snape." said Lupin.  
"Word is, he's joined the Death Eaters." said Sirius.  
James didn't looked shocked. "Predictable."  
"Yes, but, remember that confrontation awhile ago between Lily and Snape?" Lupin pushed on.  
"Yhea." said James, "What about it?"  
"That whole confrontation was because Lily didn't want Snape joining the Death Eaters." said Sirius.  
"Snape promised her he wouldn't." Lupin continued.  
"We think he joined up because he's mad at Lily." Sirius said casually, like he had more important matters.  
"He shouldn't be mad at Lily. He should be mad at me." James said, persisting with the conversation.

"Nah, this is Snape were talking about. Lily kissed you back-" said Sirius impatiently.  
"But she ran after him." said James.  
"Yes, but, you weren't there when they were talking." said Lupin gravely.  
"You were?"

Lupin nodded. "Coming back from the library"

"What'd they say?"  
"Snape wanted to know why Lily kissed you, She wanted to know why he called her Mudblood. He asked if the only reason she kissed you back was for revenge, she said she didn't know. Then you interrupted. Snape's obviously hurt."  
"What d'you mean he's hurt?" James demanded.  
"He knew Lily long before you did. He lives by her, out of school"  
"So?"

"So, he likes her"  
None of this made sense to James and he went to bed, trying to clear his head.

xxx.

He feared Lily might change her feelings toward him overnight, but she was just as eager to see him as she normally was about Snape. She walked with him, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter to every class. Getting closer to James every time Snape saw them. For James, Defense Against the Dark Arts was extremely pleasant. It was the only class the Gryffindor's had with the Slytherin's. Snape sat behind where he and Lily sat. Lily's chair was barely an inch from his and she kept whispering in his ear. Every time she did this, one of the Slytherin's would whistle and say,  
"Ah. Bad luck Severus"  
Some would laugh at Snape, enjoying his misery. As soon as the bell rang, Snape was out of the classroom before James had even stood up. Sirius, Lupin, and Peter walked over to him.  
"You must really want to annoy Snivelly if you didn't even listen to the Professor." Sirius commented.  
"Are you mental?" she said, "I've got them all here." She held up about 3 pieces of parchment with notes written in Lily's pretty handwriting. Sirius glanced down at the half page of notes he'd taken, stuffed them in his bag and said,  
"Ah well, wasn't that important"  
"I've gotta get to Ancient Runes." Lily said, then quickly ran down the corridor and into another.  
"Did you see her?" James asked Sirius.  
Lupin and Peter had went off towards the Library.  
"You mean all over you in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
"Yes." said James impatiently.  
"I think the entire class did, mate."  
"Well, " James looked around for eavesdroppers, "I think shes only doing it to annoy Snape. I don't think she likes me at all."  
"I do. She was all over you in the common room yesterday, and Snape can't get in there."  
James shook his head and walked with Sirius to Herbology.

xxx.

"Lily!" Snape called. It was the first time he'd seen her alone all day. She'd been with James Potter and his merry gang of idiots any other time.  
She turned around, saw Snape and started walking faster in the opposite direction. Snape pointed his wand at her bag and it sliced open, all her books spilling onto the floor.  
She glared at him and bent down to pick them up. He bent down to help her. "I need to talk to you." he said.  
"I don't care. I don't need to talk to you." she said stubbornly.  
"Gryffindors." Snape said under his breath. "Come on Lily, I'm sorry!" he reached for her Ancient Runes book the same time she did and their hands met. Lily looked up into his eyes.  
"Lily!" Sirius called. Lily snatched her hand away from Snape's as Sirius came closer. Snape was muttering Sirius' death wishes under his breath as Sirius helped Lily pick up her books. "You can put them in my bag." said Sirius, "Not like I use it."  
When Lily had gotten all her stuff she marched off with Sirius leaving Snape standing alone in the corridor.  
"I saw that." Sirius whispered.  
"Saw what?" asked Lily distractedly.  
"You and Snivelly holding hands."  
"We weren't. He's trying to get me to forgive him, and I'm not going to."

"Well then, another question?"  
"What?"  
"Are you hanging around James just to make Snape jealous?"

All note of joking had gone from his voice, they had stopped and were standing in the middle of the transfiguration courtyard. He was staring at her, waiting for the answer.  
"Of course not. What type of girl d'you think I am?" she said, slightly insulted.  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Lupin was walking across the courtyard and called her name.  
"Lily!" he said, "Wanna go to the library?"  
Lily nodded.

"Here, " said Sirius giving her his bag filled with her books. "You can keep it, I've got another one"  
He acted like he was swatting a fly away from her ear because he was aware Lupin was still watching.  
"If you are doing this to hurt Snape, I suggest finding another guy to use, Evans." he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm not." she whispered back, "And since when do you call me Evans?"  
"Since when have you liked James?" he shot back.  
She didn't answer, but walked away towards Lupin. Sirius watched them dissapear into a corridor, sincerely hoping she wasn't lying.

* * *

**Gah, I love Sirius and Lupin and James. **

**Peter can go jump off a cliff and die for all I care.**

**huge Marauders minus Peter fan**

* * *


	3. Snape

Lupin and Lily left the Transfiguration courtyard and turned back into the castle. Lily shot a glance at Lupin. He was looking rather ragged, but he always did so Lily thought nothing of it. He also looked slightly thoughtful. Lily hoped he hadn't heard the conversation between her and Sirius. They turned into the corridor that led to the library.

"Hey, Lily?" Lupin asked.  
"Huh?" she replied.  
"What was going on between you and Sirius?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Lily replied.

Lupin didn't push her for answers but she could tell he didn't believe her either. They went in the library and chose a table at the back. Lily pored over Rune glossaries and Arithmancy books for hours while Lupin wrote an essay on Kappa's for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The hours passed and Lily never even bothered to check the time. She was starting to fall asleep, but she didn't care. That's what she needed now, sleep. Lupin watched Lily put her head on the book and knew in an instant she was asleep. He didn't wake her, she needed to sleep after all the work she'd been doing.

**xxx.**

Sirius met up with James about three hours after Lily had left with Lupin. Sirius had been sitting against the tree by the lake, lazily waving his wand at passing Slytherin first years and watching them trip. James came running up behind him completely out of breath.  
"Where've you been?" Sirius demanded. "Library." he replied.  
"Did you see Lily"  
James shook his head, "Should I have"  
"Shes in there with Remus"  
"Oh. No I didn't see her. Here." he added shoving something under Sirius' nose.  
"What's this rubbish?" "Proof. Snape's joined up with the Death Eaters"  
Sirius looked at the paper. It was a note Malfoy and Snape had obviously been passing in class. "This explains everything." Sirius said, eyes wide in awe.  
"Not quite. We don't know if he has the Dark Mark"  
"Forget the ruddy Dark Mark! We've gotta tell Lily." Sirius started for the library, but James grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Are you mental?! We can't tell Lily!" he yelled.  
"Why not?" Sirius demanded.  
"She'd be in pieces and it'd be all my fault"  
"Not if I tell her." Sirius pulled out of James' grip and ran off towards the library, James close on his heels. He bust through the door of the library loudly knocking down a shelf of books. Sirius shot past an irate Madam Pince and finally reached the table Lupin was reading at and Lily was sleeping. James caught up with him and all the noise they had just created woke Lily up with a start. James and Sirius, however, didn't notice.  
"Don't you tell her!" James threatened.  
"Why not?! She deserves to know!" Sirius shot back.  
"I deserve to know what?" asked Lily sleepily.  
James and Sirius looked at her.  
"Snape's joined the Death Eaters." said Sirius, bracing himself for the blow.  
Lily was quiet for a minute, then said "So"  
Sirius looked at her like she had an extra head.  
"Don't you care?" he asked.  
"I don't care about that slimeball"  
Madam Pince came running over shooing them all out of the library with a mutinous expression on her face. When they were out in the hall, Lily walked away from them and out into the grounds, not stopping until she reached the edge of the lake. She sat down, took of her shoes and put her feet in the water. She looked out at the lake as it shimmered with the light from the sunset. She started crying and she didn't know why. She didn't care about Snape, he was rude to her and he obviously didn't care about her. James walked up behind her and sat down next to her. She knew he was there but she didn't look at him. She didn't want him to see her crying over Snape.  
"Lily, look at me." he said.  
Lily shook her head.  
"Lily, it's okay to be worried about him"  
Lily was quiet. "He promised me"  
"Well, now you know not to trust him"  
Lily felt horrible. She knew the way James felt about her and she was crying over Snape.  
"I'm sorry." she muttered.  
"For what"  
"This! I don't want to cry over him, I don't want to care!" She broke down crying even more and James held her. They sat there for a long time, not saying anything.

**xxx.**

Snape was watching from the castle. He loathed James. He wanted to be the one to comfort Lily when she was crying. 'You're the reason she's crying.' he thought, but pushed it aside. "Oy! Snivelly"  
Snape knew that voice all to well.  
"What do you want Black?" he asked without turning around.  
"What'd you do that to Lily for?!" Sirius demanded. Lupin and Peter came up behind Sirius glaring daggers at Snape.  
"Gryffindors and their stupid pride." Snape muttered.  
"What was that?" asked Sirius as he, Lupin, and Peter drew their wands. "Slytherins and their habits of becoming Death Eaters"  
"You wouldn't curse me, Black"  
"Oh yhea"  
"Yhea." said James coming back into the castle with Lily. He shot Snape a look of utmost dislike and turned back to Sirius. "He's not worth it"  
Lily acted as if Snape wasn't there, looking everywhere but at him.

"Come on." said James.

They left and Sirius threw Snape one last look of disgust before following them back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. D;**

**I've had volleyball practice like everyday this week.**

* * *


	4. Intruder in Gryffindor Tower

Back at Gryffindor tower, Lily flopped down on to the couch and stared into the fire. She was aware of Sirius, Lupin, James, and Peter watching her, but she did not acknowledge them. As it got later the common room gradually went up to bed. When Lily thought she was finally alone she made to lay on the couch but found her way blocked.  
"James!" she shouted.  
"Shhh." he said, putting a finger to her lips. "You'll wake everyone up." Lily looked over to the chair. Lupin was asleep there, Sirius sitting on the arm of the chair passed out on Lupin's shoulder and Peter was asleep on the floor. "Why didn't they go to bed?" she asked, bewildered.  
"They were worried about you." said James. "We all are Lily"  
Lily looked over at them again and then back at James. "I'm sorry. I'm being horrible. I know how much you hate Snape and"  
"Shh." said James again, holding Lily close. "He hurt you. You deserve to be upset"  
They sat in silence for the longest time, James rocking Lily in his arms till she fell asleep.

xxx.

Lily woke up the next morning with four familiar faces around her bed.  
"H-How'd you get up here?" she asked them, sleepily.  
"I've known the charm to get up here for ages." said Sirius with a look of mock insult.  
Lily laughed. Sirius was sitting at the end of her bed with Lupin and James and Peter was in a chair next to her. Lily knew she had to look a mess, but she didn't care.  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"11." James replied.  
"I slept that late?!" she asked, shocked.  
"Well, you didn't go to sleep until 5." said James.  
"But neither did you"  
"When you share a dorm with Sirius, you're up when he is." James said, rolling his eyes. Lily laughed. The door opened and Lily instinctively pulled the covers up to cover herself knocking Sirius off in the process. This startled her and she toppled off the bed and fell on top of him.  
"Ow." Lily moaned, "Sorry Sirius"  
"It's fine." said Sirius.  
"What's up Alice?" Lily asked as she saw the girl standing in the doorway.  
"Snape got into the common room!" she practically yelled, "He won't leave till he talks to you"  
James' jaw dropped open. "How'd he get in"  
"Search me." said Alice as she left. Lily got off of Sirius and ran down the stairs James and the Marauders on her heels.  
Snape watched Lily as she came downstairs, no one was paying him any mind they all had their heads together whispering about how he got in.  
"What where you doing up there with them?" Snape demanded.  
"That's none of your business." said Lily cooly, crossing her arms.  
Snape took in her appearance. She appeared to have just woken up, her hair was slightly messed up and she was clad in red plaid pajama pants and a white tanktop.  
Snape opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut across him.  
"What do you want?" she demanded, "Why are you in here"  
"I wanted to apologize." Snape said quietly. "Lily I love you"  
Lily's mouth dropped open and she stumbled backwards into James who steadied her. "I don't love anyone whos joined up with the Death Eaters." Lily said loudly once she regained herself. The entire Gryffindor common room turned to watch the unfolding scene. Snape was silent.  
"Your mean, Lily." he said quietly. "Potters not a good influence on you"  
Lily's eyes flashed. "Who are you to tell me who's a good influence on me?! If James isn't then your certainly not." Snape glared at her. "Filthy little Mudblood"  
Lily drew her wand and pointed it at Snape. "Get out before I hex you"  
"I don't take orders from Mudbloods"  
Lily waved her wand and an entire bottle of shampoo upended over Snapes hair. The common room burst into laughter as Snape ran out the portrait hole.  
Sirius was howling with laughter, he wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Couldn't have done it better myself"  
Lily got dressed and went to dinner in the Great Hall with the Marauders. Snape walked by where they were sitting but when he opened his mouth to say something Lily grabbed James and pressed her lips to his and Snape stormed off to the Slytherin table. Lily pulled away from James slightly breathless and went back to her dinner. Sirius watched her apprehensively all through dinner. On the way out of the Great Hall, Sirius walked over to her carefully watching James who was deep in discussion with Lupin about Quidditch. Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her in an empty classroom.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius demanded.  
"What?! I'm not doing anything!" Lily shot back.  
"You're all over James when Snape's there and when he's nowhere in sight you don't give a damn"  
Lily looked at him. "That's not true"  
"Isn't it"  
"Just because you don't see us"  
"Oh, but Lily, James is my best friend, and he even told me himself he thinks your faking"  
"James wouldn't say that"  
"He"  
Sirius was cut off by the door opening and James and Lupin standing there. Lupin looked scared and James looked confused.  
"What's going on?" James asked.  
"Nothing." said Sirius and Lily together.  
James was about to persist the conversation when Sirius walked away and Lily found Alice and started talking to her about Charms homework James knew very well Lily already did.  
He turned to Lupin. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked.  
"No idea." Lupin replied, "Maybe we should leave it alone."

* * *

**Lame chapter. D;**

**I had volleyball practice and wanted to finish. R&R.**

* * *


	5. Best Friends Forever

The common room was a frosty affair that night. Lily and Sirius sat on opposite ends of the room not looking or speaking to each other and James and Lupin sat in the middle not knowing what happened. Anytime James or Lupin tried to get what happened out of one of Sirius or Lily they would attempt to hex them and James just wasn't partial on having an extra body part or something that didn't belong. "I'm going to bed." James said after enduring an hour of silence. Sirius grunted his approval and Lily said nothing. James walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories and Lupin followed leaving Lily and Sirius alone in the common room. "Y'know, this is your fault." Sirius said.  
Lily looked up from her book. "How? I'm not the one accusing myself of not liking James"  
"No, but your the reason this started. Why'd you run to James"  
"I didn't run to James! He came to me"  
"He always comes to you"  
"My point exactly"  
"So, you're saying this is his fault?" "No! I'm saying I like James even if I don't show it that often"  
"Whatever"  
"Now you listen here, Black!" said Lily getting up and walking over to him. "I do li- Woah"  
Lily had tripped and fallen over a book on the floor, right into Sirius lap. Again. She didn't bother to look up. She didn't want Sirius to see her blushing. He'd never let it go, even if he was mad at her.  
"Sorry." Lily mumbled. Sirius didn't answer. Lily looked up at Sirius, she wasn't expecting to see him looking at her. "You know, Evans, you always seem to find a way into my lap." he said quietly, "Are you trying to tell me something"  
Before Lily could react- or process, for that matter- what Sirius had said he had pressed his lips to hers. Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kiss Sirius, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by pulling away. She waited till he pulled away then pushed away from. "I'm going to bed." she said quietly and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories without a second glance.

xxx.

Lily avoided Sirius the next day. She didn't even look at him. Of course, this just made James more suspicious since Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off her. Lily spent as much time with James as she could. Snape was an entirely different world to her, she didn't even notice him. At dinner, Lily squeezed inbetween James and Lupin so she didn't have to sit next to Sirius. As soon as they hit the common room, Lily ran to her dormitory and ran back down the stairs with her school bag and to the library. James kept trying to talk to Sirius and get something out of him only stopping when Sirius threatened to throw James out the common room window. James went to bed before Lily got back to the common room that night. Lily hoped Sirius wouldn't be there when she got back but, of course, he was.  
"Hi." she said uneasily, trying to slip into her dormitory.  
"Not so fast." he said. "I want to talk to you"  
Lily groaned. She really didn't want to talk to him. She turned aroud to face him.  
"Obviously, I was wrong last night. About you liking me and all. I was just-" he didn't continue.  
Lily nodded.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not going to do it again"  
Lily nodded again and ran up to her dormitory.  
So, Sirius got the message, that was good. Now would he stop asking her about liking James? She doubted it. Lily lay in bed thinking for a good hour when she finally decided to go to sleep. She rolled over and closed her eyes, but a figure climbed on her bed and whispered in her ear. "Meet me downstairs." the voice said quietly. Lily recognized James' voice. She crept out of bed and down the dormitory stairs. He was waiting for her at the bottom. He pulled her close to him. "What's up with you and Sirius?" he asked.  
"Nothing anymore." Lily replied. "What was wrong before?" James rephrased the question.  
Lily sighed. "He said I didn't like you, I was just using you"  
"Are you?" James asked, slightly worried. Lily twisted in his arms to look at him. "No"  
"Okay, okay. Just wondering. It does seem like it." James said.  
Lily didn't reply. "I'm not saying you don't." He amended quickly. "Just the way you act, leads towards that conclusion." He was picking his words carefully.  
"I'm not...leading you on." Lily said. "You changed James, and I like it." She tried to smile, but it didn't work.

xxx.

It started off as a normal day the next day. Lily didn't know just how wrong she could be. At break after Charms, Lily was in the courtyard with James and Marauders. She was sitting with Lupin watching James and Sirius attempt to do homework. Fellow classmates were passing by idly, minding their own business, Snape kept walking by and it was really starting to irk Lily. Why'd he need to walk by? It was completely obvious he was looking at her, all the people in the courtyard could have told you that. Lily took out a book from her bag and hid behind it. She was just pretending to read the book, but she soon got absorbed in it and lost all sense to the world around her. She was just about finished the chapter now. The bell would be ringing soon. She was reading the last page of the chapter when she heard it. A high pitched screech that turned into a low moan and stopped. She looked up over her book, wide-eyed and startled. Lupin was still next to her, James and Sirius had moved from their positions on the ground to surround Lily, but there was no need. No one was after Lily. Lily got up, pushed past them, and sprinted towards the lake. James and Sirius followed, Lupin on their heels. Lily looked at the scene unfolding in front of her horrorstruck. Lucius Malfoy standing over Snape, two wands and an evil sneer. "You don't lie to the Dark Lord, Snape." Lucuis said slowly.  
"If it's such a crime, why isn't he here himself?" Snape demanded, wincing from pain.  
"The Dark Lord doesn't have time to deal with pathetic scum like you." Malfoy replied, nastily.  
Lily wanted to run over there, protect Snape. No matter what he did to her. He was her friend. He was supposed to help her and she would help him. Lily couldn't bring herself to move. James and Sirius put a hand on each of her shoulders. They didn't want her to get involved. Lily watched the scene unfold. Malfoy was torturing Snape. Who knew if he wanted to kill him. Lily found her voice, she couldn't bear to watch this anymore, and she wasn't going to run away.  
"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted. James clapped a hand of her mouth, looking horrorstruck. Malfor turned away from Snape and looked at Lily. "Ah. Come at last, Lily." he said as if they were about to sit down and have tea, "You're the reason this is happening"  
Lily racked her brains. What had she done? She hadn't done anything to merit this punishment. She wished James would let her go so she could speak, but he didn't feel the same way.  
"You see, the Dark Lord wants your talents, Lily. He is willing to look over the fact you are a ...mudblood." Malfoy continued to talk at all the angry outbursts at the use of the word. "He entrusted Snape to bring you to him. Snape refused. This is his punishment"  
So Snape had been protecting Lily all along. The reason he kept watching her, and Lily kept pushing him away. He decided this fate, to save her. He really was her best friend.  
Lily watched as Malfoy tortured Snape again and again, until he was unconcious. At least, Lily hoped he was unconcious. Then he turned to Lily.  
"You're going to come with me." Malfoy said.

* * *

**I just wanted to say this chapter is 1,420 words and 4/20 is my birthday. xD I make weird comparisons, sue me.**

**I've been reading Breaking Dawn. So, the last scene is definitely written in Stephenie Meyers style. It just rubbed off.**

* * *


	6. Room of Requirement

"To hell she is." James and Sirius said in unison.  
Lily started backing away. She felt a little guilty and completely powerless hiding behind James and Sirius but she also felt safer and at that moment that was all that mattered to her. Lucius walked towards them slowly.  
"I comend you for your bravery, but there is nothing you could possibly do to stop me from taking her."  
James raised his wand. Well, if he couldn't do anything he might as well look threatening.  
Sirius, on the other hand, was quicker. "Stupefy!" he yelled.  
Caught unawares, Malfoy froze, then all hell broke loose. Lily found herself being dragged along through the corridors of Hogwarts by James. Lupin and Peter were at her heels, Sirius leading the way. "In here!" Lupin shouted, pulling back a tapestry to reveal a hidden passage. Everyone clambered in and ran through, they exited into another corridor than Sirius lead them all into the Room of Requirement which had conveniently turned into a full out hideout.  
"What the bloody hell was that for?!" James shouted unable to control himself.  
"What are you talking about? I just saved our skins!" Sirius retorted.

"Saved our skins? You about got us killed on the spot!"  
"Then you're lucky I'm fast, aren't you?"  
"What did you just s-"  
"Guys! Thats enough." Lupin said, cutting James off.  
Always the voice of reason, Lily thought to herself.  
"I'll admit Sirius' methods were a bit unconventional and risky, but he got the job done. Lily's safe and that's all that matters." Lupin continued.  
"Yhea, but we're definitely marked for dead now." James said under his breath.  
"What did you say?" Sirius threatened, drawing his wand.  
"GUYS!" Lupin yelled cutting in between them. "You're best friends, stop this right now."  
"Best friends my arse, a best friend would've thanked me. Not jump down my throat about how I almost got him killed." Sirius replied.  
"Yhea, well, my best friend wouldn't have done something that utterly stupid." James retorted.

Lily watched as Sirius walked to one end of the room and James to the other. Lupin, remaining in the middle, hung his head and sighed. Peter was shuffling around in a corner looking rather uneasy. She walked over to Lupin and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she smiled, "Hey you tried." He gave a half hearted smile back.  
"Thanks Lily."  
"Thats what I'm here for."

Lily wasn't sure what to do past that. She knew she should go and sit with James, but she felt that would be like betraying Sirius. How could she choose between the two. Simple. She thought. If she truly loved James like she claimed then this should be the easiest decision of her life. She started walking towards James then stopped as she remembered Sirius. She started for him then stopped again. She didn't have feelings for Sirius, did she? Oh, God. Lupin was watching all this over a book he was reading.  
"Whats wrong, Lily?" Lupin queried. "You look like your enacting a battle being fought inside your head."  
This got the attention of both Sirius and James who looked up at her with quizzical expressions.  
Lily laughed. "I'm just thinking is all."  
She said, trying to play it off. That seemed good enough for Lupin, James and Sirius however weren't convinced and continued to watch Lily which she was quite aware of. Lily settled for the middle ground and plopped herself down cross legged on the floor and began playing with her shoelace while she battled her feelings.  
First off there was James. James who had continually chased after her for years, and was there for her whenever she needed him and even when she thought she needed no one.  
Then there was Sirius, who was James best friend. He was also always there for her, but he was also there for a lot of other girls. And he was James' best friend.  
Lily was utterly and completely confused. She lay down in her spot, curled into a tight little ball and fell asleep.  
Sirius grimaced at her figure, and James had a pained expression on his face.  
"See what you're doing to her." Lupin commented.

* * *

**Oh, God. Why is this chapter so short? :\ **  
**Sorry about that, I would have sworn it was so much longer.**


End file.
